


[RPS][evanstan]Sweet Surprise

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如題，CE偷偷到了飯店給包子送上驚喜的PwP</p>
<p>所有RPS都是AU！AU！OOC！</p>
<p>能接受的再往下點吧！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>＿＿＿</p>
            </blockquote>





	[RPS][evanstan]Sweet Surprise

結束了一切活動，在與朋友、助理及翻譯道別，進了下榻的飯店房間，沉浸在興奮過後的疲累的Sebastian在床上坐了下來，有些恍然的望著天花板，在腦裡靜靜的想著剛才為止的一切喧鬧，內心脹滿了喜悅的飄然感。

就在他腦袋放空了不知道多久，放在口袋裡的手機想起了鈴聲與震動讓他回過神來，取出一看，顯示的是Chris。

「Chris。」對著手機輕聲細語的喚著Chris，Sebastian的表情相當柔和放鬆。

『Sebs，結束了吧，累嗎？』

手機那頭Chris的低沉問候帶著關切的溫暖笑意，讓Sebastian的心暖洋洋的。

「謝謝，我很開心，這裡的人非常熱情，食物也很好吃。。」

『嗯，我有看到照片，』聽著Sebastian愉快的談著，Chris頓了一下，低笑了起來，『我也看到你的衣襬還破了個大洞。』

「你也看到了？」Sebastian臉有些紅，半是抱怨的解釋道：「還不是因為出門前你特別指著那個標籤，害我一路上一直很在意……才會忍不住去挖它，結果……好多人都在問。」

『我就在想是不是這個緣故，』Chris停止了笑聲，但語氣中笑意依舊，『那我是不是應該做些什麼補償？』

「不管你要做什麼，都只能等我回去了……」

Sebastian的話說到一半，突然間，門鈴響了起來。

是誰在這麼晚的時候來找他？難道是關於明天活動的什麼相關訊息嗎？一邊在心裡思考著，Sebastian對著手機另一頭說著：「等我一下，我待會再回撥。」後關起了手機，往房門口走去。

也許是因為累了，Sebastian並沒有先從門眼看一下來訪者是何人，就打開了門。

所以在剛打開門就突然被一股強大的力道擁抱住的時候，Sebastian是真的只差那麼一點，大概0.384秒的時間就會驚叫出聲。

「Sebs，驚喜嗎？」

但馬上，熟悉的氣息、溫暖的體溫，以及歡喜的呼喚著自己暱稱的聲音，讓Sebastian幾乎是在一瞬間就放鬆了所有警戒與恐懼。

當他定睛看向擁抱著自己，用一嘴鬍渣在自己臉頰摩蹭的男人時，臉上的表情慢慢的轉換成了驚喜。

「Chris……？」難以置信的喃喃念著本該在地球另一端的自己男朋友的名字，Sebastian雙眼睜大得幾乎就要掉出了眼眶，「你怎麼會……」

「做為補償，我幫你送衣服來。」

Chris拍了拍Sebastian的背後，往後退開，笑著抬起雙手展示著手中的行李後，豎起右手食指放到唇邊，收起笑容小聲的說道：「先讓我進去吧。」

Sebastian點了點頭，側過身讓Chris進房後，還小心的探頭朝著房外走廊東張西望一會，才關上了房門。

不可思議的看著Chris走到房間內將行李放下的背影，滿腹疑問的Sebastian在腦中飛過無數個諸如Chris怎麼會突然出現？是什麼時候來的？一個人來的？是什麼衣服？吃過飯了嗎？等等問題，最後挑了最好奇的問道：「你是怎麼知道我房間的？」

轉過身，Chris挺直了姿勢，對Sebastian眨了眨眼，「跟門房說我是你的未婚夫。」

「什麼？！」

「別緊張，當然不是，」滿意的看到Sebastian驚愕的表情，Chris大笑了幾聲後，才解釋道：「我跟你的助理聯絡，說我有急事要找你。」

「急事是……？」

「突然很想見到你。」

Chris放低了聲線，誇張的笑容轉瞬間化作真誠溫柔的微笑，突然被深情的凝視著，Sebastian的心臟突地漏挑一拍，臉頰也不自覺地染上了緋紅，有些不知所措的抓了抓自己的後腦勺。

「……你是偷偷過來的？沒被別人發現？」

「當然，我有做好了萬全的準備。」說著，Chris從大衣的口袋裡取出了毛線帽跟大條的圍巾，還有墨鏡，在自己的臉上比了比，「沒有人會認得出我是誰。」

Sebastian覺得Chris只戴著毛線帽的模樣有點像他主演的某部電影裡的男主角，看上去有種狂野的性感，忍不住從內側升起了奇妙的興奮。

壓抑著莫名的燥熱，喉頭下意識的滾動，Sebastian信步朝Chris走了過去，問道：「只有今晚？」

「嗯，」Chris點頭回應後，握起了近在眼前的Sebastian的手，放到自己臉上，微笑著，「有一整晚。」

Chris的體溫讓Sebastian睜大了雙眼，心疼的撫摸著他的手掌跟臉頰，「……你的臉還有手都好冰」

「你也差不多……」將臉湊到Sebastian的耳邊，Chris低聲問道：「要不要一起暖暖身子？」

感受到懷中人全身一顫，輕輕的點頭，Chris低笑出聲，放開了Sebastian後，彎下腰從他自己帶來的行李中取出一瓶GLENMORANGIE，一臉明知故犯的笑容，「我在機場的免稅商店買的。」

Sebastian眨了眨眼，將眼神在Chris跟酒之間來回了幾下後，難掩失望的噘起嘴唇，「……我還以為……一起暖暖身子是指……」

「那不急，現在我想先聽你說說中國行的感想。」將酒倒入玻璃杯中，Chris挑起了眉，挑逗般的笑道：「之後，我會讓你好好暖暖身子，讓你暖得明天都還記得我的溫度。」

接過酒杯，Sebastian舔了舔跟臉頰一樣紅艷的嘴唇，揚起了笑容，輕輕說道：「我很期待。」

於是他們一個坐在房內的沙發上，一個坐在床上，兩人一邊酌飲著，一邊聊著。

就像Chris所說的，跟平常的談天有些不同，這次主要是Sebastian談起他的中國行所遇到的一些事，而Chris只是靜靜的聆聽，不時的提問或是回應。從逛故宮開始，一直到今晚的粉絲見面會，都是非常難得的體驗及開心的經歷，Sebastian不免越說越興奮。

直到他終於談到一個段落，收起了話尾之後，他才注意到Chris從頭到尾一直微笑著凝視著自己，是發自內心的那種真誠與喜悅的微笑，Sebastian不禁一愣，臉上因為酒精及興奮而泛起的燥熱及紅暈更加鮮明。

雙手握住了已乾的酒杯，Sebastian有些不好意思的問道：「Chris……抱歉，都是我一個人一直在講話，你會不會覺得無聊？」

「不，能看到你那麼開心，我也很高興，」Chris搖了搖頭，然後站起身，緩步走到床邊，將Sebastian手中的酒杯取出，放到了一旁的茶几上。

接著雙手捧起了Sebastian紅通通的臉，凝視了許久，才開口用著低沉的嗓音問道：「你不知道你現在是什麼樣的表情吧？」

心臟跳動的速度快如搗鼓，Sebastian因湧上的期待而忍不住低喘，好不容易才擠出一句疑問，「……什麼樣的表情？」

「讓我想拍下來展示給所有人看，卻又想把你關起來不讓任何人看見的表情。」

低聲說著，Chris低頭吻住了Sebastian又紅又燙的唇瓣。

因酒精帶來的情慾及燥熱，讓Sebastian大膽的敞開嘴唇，用自身的舌頭捲上了Chris的，並將之迎入自己濕熱的口腔內，兩根柔軟的舌肉在結合的唇齒間追逐嬉戲，吞嚥不下的唾液隨著越發高亢紊亂的喘息及呻吟流洩而出，滑落嘴角，沾濕了兩人的下顎以及頸項間。

Chris的手從Sebastian的臉上一路順著身體的曲線，撫摸著往下滑動，從肩膀、雙手，穿過衣襬，抵達了柔軟結實的腹部，在小腹跟肚臍眼撫摩著。

暖暖癢癢的刺激讓Sebastian忍不住縮起了身子，發出了嘻嘻的輕笑聲。

在Chris往下侵入褲管內，並握住了他半勃起的陰莖時，輕笑聲很快就變成了濕熱的呻吟。

「嗯……啊……」

Chris一邊摩擦著Sebastian的柱身，一邊隔著衣物用嘴挑弄著他胸前的突起。

被舔得濕濕爛爛的衣服下，可以隱約看見硬挺的艷紅，隨著劇烈的喘息而上下晃動著，讓Chris無法不細心的品嚐，用舌頭轉動、用牙齒輕咬。

在Chris的攻勢下，性感帶的刺激像是強烈的電流不斷在全身各處流竄，給Sebastian帶來了難以形容的酥麻快感，情不自禁的顫抖，扭動著身軀，低喘著一聲又一聲的呻吟。

很快的，Chris的指腹在早已因前液而濕搭搭的鈴口處用力按壓的瞬間，Sebastian猛地仰起頭，發出拔高的一聲驚呼，射在了Chris的手中。

在大口喘著氣的Sebastian冒汗的額角不斷輕吻著，Chris等到Sebastian沒那麼喘後，才往後退開，瞇著雙眼欣賞Sebastian高潮過後的艷麗模樣。

「變暖了？」Chris笑問著。

Sebastian垂下了眼，睫毛顫動著，低聲回道：「……很熱……」

「還會更熱……」維持著笑容，Chris命令道：「雙手抬起來，親愛的。」

Sebastian點了點頭，聽話的舉起了雙手，讓Chris把他的上衣及褲子脫下，扔到了沙發上，接著俯身將他壓在床上後，再度吻上他。

一邊吻著，Chris將Sebastian的雙腿分開來，抬起他的左腳，在敏感的大腿根處來回撫摸，快感讓Sebastian的內股不由自主的顫抖。

順著Sebastian的肌膚Chris的滑入了股縫間，在那處不住收縮著的小小洞口處試探性的按壓著，然後推開皺摺，將中指一點一點的往那緊窄濕熱的肉穴內擠了進去。

「啊……！」

異物感讓Sebastian皺起了眉，無法抑止的發出帶著些許疼痛的呻吟。

「放鬆……寶貝，你咬得我好緊……」

緩慢的抽送著手指，Chris用唇安撫著因異物感而緊繃著身體急促喘著氣的Sebastian。

「嗯嗯……啊……哈啊……」

胡亂的點著頭，Sebastian努力的深呼吸，想要放鬆身體的力道。

對Sebastian的身體各處瞭若指掌的Chris很快的循著記憶，找到了那處總是讓Sebastian尖叫的點，並用力的按壓，瞬間Sebastian全身一震，弓起背，發出了高亢的尖叫。

「啊、啊啊！」

感覺到Sebastian的身體顫抖著，鬆弛下來，於是Chris又插入了第二根手指，一邊加快了擴張的速度，一邊繼續重點攻擊著Sebastian的前列腺，從內部湧上的強烈快感讓Sebastian哭了出來，才射過的陰莖再度硬挺，立在兩人之間隨著急促的喘息而晃動，滴出濕黏的前液。

在Sebastian愉悅的抽泣聲中，Chris從有意無意擺動著的臀部拔出了手指，扶著自己火熱堅硬的慾望，對著收縮著的濕熱穴口，用著含著濃濃的慾望的低柔嗓音，輕聲問道：「準備好了？」

看著Sebastian點頭後，Chris慢慢的往前挺，溫和而堅定的侵入了Sebastian柔軟緊實的溫熱內裡。

被撐開來的疼痛只在一開始，在Chris由淺至深，並越來越快的律動下，因粗熱的肉棒快速激烈的摩擦著柔軟的肉壁所引出的酥麻以及被填滿的充實感逼出了Sebastian的眼淚及高亢的淫叫聲。

「Chris……啊……啊、嗯……！哈啊……嗯啊……」

因Chris狂野的抽送而劇烈的被上下搖晃著，脆弱敏感的內部不斷被頂弄、抽插著，從小腹內湧上的高熱及快感像是波浪猛力地拍打著Sebastian，讓他只能無力的抓著在自己身上肆意奔馳的男人的手臂，承受著來自體內深處內臟不斷被推擠的攻擊。

太過舒服的快感控制著Sebastian的肉體，雙腿無意識的環上Chris的腰，並往後擺動著臀部，以便Chris能夠撞擊到那處讓他全身顫慄的點上。

抽插的速度來到了極限，節奏也凌亂了起來，兩人之間結合的快感即將瀕臨崩潰邊緣，Sebastian後腦的散落的馬尾胡亂的搖晃，哭喊著Chris的名字，淚水不斷從緊閉的雙眼中滾落濕熱的臉頰。

而Chris也即將攀上顛峰，他用力抓著Sebastian的大腿，猛力的抽插，瘋狂似的撞入，在幾乎要將Sebastian撞入床墊裡的大力頂入後，Chris低吼著，將滾燙的精液灌入Sebastian的體內深處。

突然衝入內部的高熱讓Sebastian全身一陣抽搐，發出近似哽咽的哭喊後，也跟著射在了兩人的胸腹間。

兩人沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，等到呼吸平穩下來後，Chris並沒拔出，只是俯身吻著Sebastian。

一開始閉著雙眼享受Chris在自己臉上親吻的溫暖麻癢感的Sebastian，在唇瓣來到了頸項與鎖骨間，並從輕吻變成吸吮後，才輕輕用著軟軟的鼻音柔聲要求，「嗯……我、我明天還有活動……輕一點……別留下痕跡……」

「我知道……我會斟酌……」

從Chris的回答不是『我不會』而是『我會斟酌』，Sebastian感覺得到Chris的亢奮與激動並不亞於自己，這讓他很是開心，包裹著Chris的溫熱肉壁不自覺收縮，絞緊了Chris，兩人同時都都低嘆出舒服的嘆息。

之後，他們又在床上換了體位作了兩次，在浴室清理時又作了一次，一直到三點多才心滿足的互相擁抱著入眠。導致起來時有點睡過頭，Sebastian匆匆的穿好衣服就出門了，所以沒注意到他穿的其實是Chris的衣服。

看著手機中Sebastian笑得那麼的甜，Chris完全不在意他穿錯了自己的衣服，甜甜的笑望著手機裡的愛人，然後在心裡想著，晚上要怎麼想辦法單獨帶著Sebastian來個雪中約會。

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

太想吃甜包子只能怒割大腿肉


End file.
